


The Avid Pupil

by Anoriell



Series: The Peredhel and his Gondorian Captain [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wise-man’s observations may yet be founded … here is a corroborating vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avid Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-04-07), back in my early LJ days, for the '50passages challenge'. Prompt/Passage = But oft the unbidden guest proves the best company.
> 
> Regarding one of my favorite pairings in LoTR fanfiction.
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

_Minas Tirith_

_Year 3011, Third Age_

He came to me. In the still of the night, silent as shadow. A tantalizing silhouette, he casually basked in Ithil’s silver glow. I was transfixed.

Then, a pointed glance, a subtle disrobing and he loomed before me –in all his naked glory.

 _Teach me._ I did not pretend to misconstrue his meaning. Long had I yearned for such a bidding.

 _I would know your touch._ He would erase the memories of another’s. And I would help him forget.

Travel-weary, I had hoped for undisturbed sleep. But oft the unbidden guest proves the best company. His bold willingness fuelled my ardour. I endeavoured to not disappoint.

That night, he knew my touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Tolkien is the consummate artist and Middle Earth is his chef d’oeuvre. I hold his work in highest regard and as such would not presume to unlawfully use his literary creations for profit. I am only borrowing from his imagination … for the pleasure of expounding on his already established genius.


End file.
